


Once and Future

by ThePureEvilOne



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Fanart, M/M, Marriage Proposal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-09
Updated: 2013-10-09
Packaged: 2017-12-28 21:53:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/997355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThePureEvilOne/pseuds/ThePureEvilOne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Well... I'm really not sure what to say about this... I wanted Disney-esque cuteness and this is the shit I'm capable of right now... eventually I will post a better photo (an iPhone camera is the best thing available in the dorms.) But yes, that's Merlin and Arthur. And no, I don't own them or any related characters.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Once and Future




End file.
